


Senusual Blasphemy

by starrypawz



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Worship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: Five(ish) sentence fic prompt: "Cullen engages in some sensual blasphemy"





	Senusual Blasphemy

He could feel his ears burning at the comparison running through his mind. He reached out, calloused fingertips reverently tracing over her toned calf as if he was tracing over the small symbol of Andraste he kept on the bedside table when he prayed in the morning.

His touch drifted upwards, tracing a delicate pattern on the inside of her knee, her hand reached down, fingers splaying into his hair and he let his head tilt forward as if receiving a blessing. A silent _thank you_ fell from his lips as he felt her pull just enough to let him feel it before she raised his head, her hand now cupping his jaw and he felt his skin prickle at the sensation of calloused fingertips against stubble. 

He was silent for a few moments, finding himself mouthing the words to a chant that some were willing to disavow.A chant that had been the subject of much amusement to young recruits and only now the full meaning was dawning on him. His fingertips ran across the soft skin before he placed his lips against skin, murmuring against her thigh,

“ _For I am hers, and I shall willingly remain on knee, framed by her,”_


End file.
